


Agree to disagree

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Okay, fine.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Michael Corner
Series: Michatie (Michael Corner/Katie Bell) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055168
Kudos: 1





	Agree to disagree

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, Katie Bell is talking to her Ravenclaw boyfriend Michael Corner.

Katie said, "So, clearly I won because the Ravenclaws said they loved my common room."

Michael shook his head. "Well, I think the results were inconclusive because the Gryffindors liked my common just as much."

Katie sighed. "Agree to disagree then?"

Michael smiled. "Sure, but we both know that I clearly won."

Katie smirked. "Right, but when you come to your senses you'll learn to accept that your delightful girlfriend is the one who really won."

Michael beamed, "Well, you are delightful. Can't argue with you there."


End file.
